


Frozen Pizza and Eggs (Shane)

by myfatherwillhearofthis



Series: Stardew Valley heart events ♡ [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Drunkenness, Gen, Heart-events, M/M, Please he's such a sad bby help him, References to Depression, Sad, Shane's two-heart event, Two-heart event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfatherwillhearofthis/pseuds/myfatherwillhearofthis
Summary: He's blended in with the shadows like the cicadas to the crickets of spring's nightly soliloquy. I catch a glimpse of a tattered Joja jacket and a wisp of his raven hair as I wade through the grassy clumps. Shane.(Aka reliving Shane's two heart event ;-; )
Relationships: Shane & Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Stardew Valley heart events ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855501
Kudos: 9





	Frozen Pizza and Eggs (Shane)

**Author's Note:**

> I started a new file a few days ago and this scene just kept playing in my head. Shane deserves so much more. 
> 
> Please feel free to correct any spelling/grammar mistakes :)  
> Thanks for reading!

He’s blended in with the shadows like the cicadas to the crickets of spring’s nightly soliloquy. I catch a glimpse of a tattered Joja jacket and a wisp of his raven hair as I wade through the grassy clumps. Shane.

I watch his furrowed gaze scrounge for the closest beer beside him as he clutches his stomach, empty glass bottle in hand. It dangles over the overgrown pond, his feet swinging off the pier with his toes dipped in the water. 

His face is ghastly illuminated by the stiff oil lantern to his left, the warm glow enhancing his sickly features. Black bags lace his eyes, his skin sunken and greasy.

I see him stiffen as I walk tentatively down the pier, but he turns away and takes a swipe for the next beer. I make my way towards him and set myself down silently at his side. 

He takes a long drink from his beer. I wait.

“Up late, huh?” 

His voice is raspy and tired, like he’s grasping for energy, a drunken slur lacing his words. He meets my eyes, shuffles to grab something on his left. 

“Here, have a cold one.”

He brings another bottle out and extends it towards me. 

My hands fumble over the cool glass as I take it from him. The cap pops as I twist it. I look back at his weary, drunken gaze. He tips back his bottle and stares blankly at the dark waters. Some lost sound garbles from his lips.

“Life.”

He turns to me, his eyes glazed over. His adam's apple bobs considerably, a watery sheen perspires on his eyes.

“Do you ever feel like...” There’s a loud pause, another sip.

“...no matter what you do, you’re gonna fail?”

The night ambience of the crickets seems to hush around us, like time itself has slowed down.

“...like,” he continues, “you’re stuck in some miserable abyss and you’re so deep you can’t even see the light of day?”

I watch him run a pale hand down his exhausted features and the look on his face is enough to turn me away. I kick off my boots and dip my feet into the oddly chill water. Even the forest feels as though it’s turned the cold shoulder. I wonder if this is how Shane feels every day. 

The beer’s wet glass sweats into my hands, the cicadas and crickets fall silent. Shane clears his throat and the sharp hack sounds so painful I wince. He smiles simply at me. Simple and sad.

“I just feel like no matter how hard I try...” 

The smile wavers. 

“I’m not strong enough to climb out of that hole.”

And it falters.

I take a drink to avoid his face. I barely know the closed up, standoffish version of Shane, let alone how he is when he’s drunk and dismal. 

I push down the urge to splutter the contents of such a bitter sludge out of my mouth and swallow a large gulp, forcing myself to feel the fizzy drink brewing in my stomach. 

He chuckles at my distaste, a look appearing almost impressed crossing his sunken features. 

“Heh... fast drinker, huh? Man after my own heart.” 

My heart flips as he takes another swing, like I want to pry the bottle out of his desperate hands and fling it into the murky water. But I don’t know him. Not really.

I recount his birthday a few days ago, how I found him lurking in his usual corner of the saloon with the same set grumpiness on his face. But not like this. 

I remember buying him a beer, the glass clinking as he accepted his second drink with albeit some astonishment in my direction. 

“Just don’t make it a habit...” he mumbles, taking yet another drink, though this time he grimaces. “You got a future ahead of you still.”

The words pitch over the water and carry off like a breeze guiding them to a place they’ll never be found again. It’s only me in this space that I can feel the weight of his words. Not a single tree in these woods knows the weight his words hold. 

There’s a melodic pang as Shane flicks the upside down beer glass. A messy drop of beer dribbles out the bottom. He shrugs at me, and there’s that sad smile again. 

“Welp... my liver’s beggin’ me to stop.” He looks out at the forest, and then back at the distant ranch where Jas and Marnie must long be asleep. “Better call it a night.”

He shrugs again like he’s loading off any baggage, and his eyes cloud with the drunk, euphoric gaze of a man who’s never sober. He stands up, flicking water at my legs. He turns when he’s halfway down the pier, watches me. Something flickers in his eyes when he smiles this time, something genuine. 

“See you around, Prince.”

And then he’s gone. I feel the stiffness of the cold water. The cicadas and crickets pick up their mournful soliloquy. I suck in the air to take a breath I didn’t realise I was holding for so long. The world continues to revolve.

**Author's Note:**

> Request any characters you'd like me to write :)  
> (I'm thinking of Elliott next!)


End file.
